


Virtually Yours/I will Never Let you Fall

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art post, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: ART Post for Supernatural Reverse Bang 2017 entry.





	Virtually Yours/I will Never Let you Fall

Art Title: Virtually Yours

Prompt Number: R1012

Artist: tx_devilorangel/TxDorA

  
  


Fic Title: I Will Never Let You Fall

Author: backrose_17

Fandom/Genre: RPS,Romance

Pairing(s): J2

Rating: NC-17

Word Count:

10136

Summary:

Jared Padalecki was pretty happy he had his dream job and his amazing boyfriend Jensen but when he is asked to work on a new ad campaign he finds himself having to work with his childhood bully Stephen Amell. Jensen has always been protective over Jared but he becomes even more so when Stephen can't seem to understand the word no.

Art Link(s):[ LJ](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d15.html) | AO3

Fic Link(s): [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12739341)


End file.
